


Airborne

by csdavis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 19:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csdavis/pseuds/csdavis





	Airborne

               Castiel knows Dean loves his eyes. Dean could go on for hours describing how the different shades of blue reflected in light. Shortly after they met in college dean would right sonnets about how amazing Castiel and his eyes were. A little unnerved at first, Castiel did understand his fascination. Honestly who hadn’t noticed just how Dean’s eyes were the perfect shade of green? He just wasn’t that crazy.

                Despite this Dean Winchester was not romantic. At least not in the stereotypical Romantic Comedy way. There were no flowers, or picnics in the parks, or even hand holding. The closest they got to a public display of affection, was Castiel being allowed to park two parking spaces away from Dean “just in case you get crazy over there. Wouldn’t want you hitting baby.” So, sue him if he got giddy over kisses during homework in their dorm and borderline creepy eye poems.

                He knew Dean loved him. Or at least the closest Dean could come to loving him. The only love Dean gave out was to his car and his brother.  But Castiel knew he was a close third. After all he did have his own nickname. ‘Cas’ was said with as much affection as ‘Sammy’, ‘bitch’, and ‘Baby’. That had to stand for something, right?

                Castiel never questioned Dean’s love because to him they balanced each other out. When Dean refused to celebrate Valentine’s day because, “it’s just a waste of money to prove what you already know,” Castiel had a bouquet of his favorite mini pies delivered to his room. Where dean strayed from PDA, Castiel gravitated to it. Even if it was an innocent shoulder bump, the possessive hand he put on Dean’s shoulder and the heated glance he sent around the room afterwards, let everyone within a ten-mile radius know this man was his.  Dating someone like Dean Winchester made you incredibly possessive. Everyone knew Dean was untouchable. Well everyone except one Benny Lafitte it seems.

                Five years after they graduated college, Dean and Castiel were happily married living in their two-bedroom house with their dog Lucifer. This new coffee shop had just opened down the street from where they lived. While Castiel was more of a tea person, he could be swayed with the right scent of coffee. It was there at Devil’s Delights that they met Benny. He was a 27-year-old from Louisiana who loved coffee and wanted to start his own business. There was a vast variety of coffees _and_ teas, so maybe Castiel didn’t realize how often they visited. Good tea was hard to come by after all.

                What he also did not notice was five months later how Benny with his southern drawl and charmed had wormed his way into their lives. He didn’t notice how Benny was becoming Dean’s best friend. He was too caught up in his teas to notice the inside jokes and too friendly smiles and touches that were to frequent for someone who thought PDA was “unnecessary for any relationship”.  Castiel stayed oblivious to the late-night calls and he never questioned the last-minute car restoration jobs his husband seemed to suddenly have. Visiting Devil’s Delights one morning by himself he _really_ noticed Benny. Not his drawl or his broad shoulders or how amazing his coffee tasted and smelled. No, he noticed Benny’s piercing blue eyes.

                As Dean and Castiel continued to visit the shop as usual, Castiel started noticing everything. He saw how Dean gazed into Benny’s eyes when he said hi. As If his eyes held the secret to life in them. He saw how close their faces were during ordering, when he himself still got reprimanded about personal space. He noticed the flirty glances when Dean thought he wasn’t looking and when Benny knew he was.  He saw the blush on Dean’s face when Benny handed him his cup marked ‘De’ with a heart. He made eye contact with Benny as his hand lingered on Dean’s wrist just a second too long. He looked away and faked a smile as his husband rejoined him. He had realized too late that another pair of blue eyes had removed the hold he had on Dean.

                Castiel had to think of a way to confront Dean. He couldn’t just be imagining things, right? But asking your husband if he is cheating on you when you have all the evidence stacked up, is like getting ready to jump out of a plane with no safety gear. You know it’s going to hurt and there’s every chance you’re not coming out alive. So Castiel did the next best thing. He went to Benny.

                Benny despite his shortcomings in the situation, was a gentleman through and through. There was no gloating, or smirking, and Benny even looked remorseful. Maybe it was the way Castiel brokenly asked how long him and Dean’s affair had been going on. Maybe Benny was guilty remembering his weeklong stay at the Winchester’s when Castiel went away to visit his sick brother. Or maybe it was just an inkling of his southern upbringing seeping through that kept him from seeing anyone in this much pain. Whatever it was that day, Benny told Castiel everything he wanted to know.

                And Castiel found that he wasn’t crashing after all. It seems he did have a parachute. It was old and he would be pretty banged up, but he’d be okay in the end.


End file.
